With Heda's shadow
by Dani5151
Summary: Story take place from S3, Clarke encounter a green eyes raccoon while she is on the way to Polis with Roan. After few days of locked up in the tower by Lexa, she miss the time she spent with the raccoon in the forest and start looking for it. Fluffy Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

AN

This story was inspired by one of the fan art, which make me wanna start a fluffy story between Clexa and raccoon. All mistakes are mine! And give all the credit to the show and fans who creat the fan art (a picture Clarke holding a raccoon). In addition,I am not really a writer,and English ins not my first language, so if the plot is jumpy or make no sense, and if my grammar is too unreadable, I apologize here in advance, and feel free to give advice to help me improve, thanks!

**It happened after Clarke was captured by Roan,but haven't meet Lexa yet.

In polis,

Lexa has been training the nightbloods since she was back from Mt. weather. Not only to prepare the next Heda, but also to distract herself from the guilt of betraying Clarke. As Lexa sitting in her throne while those nightbloods sitting in front of her on the ground facing her, "today's lesson is about Heda's war paint" said Lexa, "the ingredient of the war paint is a top secret, and today, we are heading out, then I will show you what it is and where to find it". As she look at those kids whose eyes are filling with uncontainable excitement, one of the kids ask, "Heda, what is the ingredient of war paint? Why is it so important to Heda?". Lexa stand up and reply, "it is one kind of plant which can give us extra strength, protection, power and wisdom. But in order to get it, you will need to 'shift'." "Ohh..." Some of the students groaned. It makes Lexa chuckled slightly. "Now get up and be ready, we are going out hunting the war paint ingredient". So the nightbloods stand up and leave the room, on the way out, one of them is complaining about the idea, "arghh...why do we have to 'shift' again? I hate it! I hate shifting into that stupid little beast" one of his friends, a girl protest, "it is a raccoon! Not beast! And it is cute!" "Argghhh..." The boy just walk out of the room with one of his palm on his forehead and shaking the head left and right.

Apparently, the nightbloods are named not only because they are having black color blood, which is the color of night, thus it is the sign of a potential Heda, when Heda die, the spirit will choose the next successor from the nightbloods, and also they have special ability to shift. A shapeshifter. Like pauna, which were preferred by the last Heda, for it is scary and stronger. On the other hand, Lexa choose raccoon which is small and an energy saver. And maybe in a part of the dark corner of her mind, just maybe, she think that it is cute too. And it match her war paint. The pauna that she encountered with Clarke previously, is one of the previous nightbloods, who were unstable and couldn't shift back to human form.

For a nightblood, to shift, you have to turn you human form into the desire form, but for the official Heda like Lexa, who have the spirit living in her, she just need to find a safe place for keeping her human body safe, because only her spirit is transforming, her physical body will stay human unconscious. "Indra! Watch the door for me, no one enter the room without my permission, understand?" "Sha, Heda" of course Indra understand what it means, she's only called to watch Heda's door when Lexa is shifting, she is the one that Lexa trusted the most after all.

In Commander's room

Lexa sigh and go to her bed, she lies on the bed, finding a lying position that looks like sleeping and then she close her eyes. Few seconds later, there it is. The raccoon. It is standing beside the bed frame, looking up to the unconscious body, making sure it looks natural as a sleeping form. Then it head out to meet its group after exchange a nod with Indra. Lexa don't always shift. She only shift when she is out of war paint or when she is injured and need quality rest to speed up the healing process. That's why she don't shift into pauna or whatever shape which is bigger and stronger, because the bigger the shifting is the more energy will be used, which make the spirit exhausted and slow down the healing process of the human body.

In the forest,

"Hey!...hey!...can we please rest for a while, I really don't think that I can lift my legs anymore" the blonde whose hands are tied already sitting on the ground, panting. Roan pulls the rope hard to show his frustration, then sigh and sit on a rock and lean against a trunk to rest as well. "We will leave again tomorrow, now you rest, don't ever try to do anything stupid!"

Clarke get to lean against a trunk as well, away from Roan, she is so tired and starving and thirsty. She really miss the shower on the ark. When she is about to close her eyes after settled into a comfortable position, her eyes are locked with another, a pair of green eyes that she hate and miss so much at the same time. But it is fine, because the green eyes belong to a little animal, a raccoon. The raccoon seem shocked when it saw there are people present. Before it can react, it see a man coming in its direction and it run away, following by a bunch of even smaller raccoons. "Let them go! They are just kitties, go find something your own size" Clarke shout out and only get a scoff from Roan then he turn away.

Later that night,

Clarke was waken by a poking at her feet, luckily the shadow move faster than she can start defense herself by initiating an attack. What she saw in front of her is probably the best moment of the day. There is the previous green eyes raccoon standing in front of her with its hands holding a folding large leaf that filled with water. It was its tail that was poking her seconds ago. At night the raccoon looks more familiar, it reminds Clarke of Lexa's war paint, causing her to smile internally. "Hey, it is you again, right? You come back to give me water?" She use her mouth to point at the leaf, she don't want to move her hands, worry that this will wake attract Roan attention.

The raccoon move slowly closer to Clarke, no other reason, simply because it is holding the water, which make it can only hardly walked by two feet. This scene is so hilarious, it gains a chuckle from the blonde. She carefully get the leaf from the raccoon, then bow her head down to the leaf on her hands and immediately start drinking, once she finished, she say "thanks..." But when she lift her head up, she is all alone again. She sigh with a laugh and lean back to the trunk, "if we ever meet again, I will name you shadow, Lexa's shadow..so similar and so cute.." She smile sweetly and then look up to the sky, thinking that how a peaceful life can be if there is no war on earth. The earth that her dad don't get a chance to see. TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa had ordered those little raccoons back to polis with their fruits in a tiny black color back pack that Lexa made for them to let them carry things in the raccoon form. She also made herself one, it is bigger so she doesn't need to hunt for the war paint ingredients so often. To her surprise, the biggest gain of this trip is not what she expected. She met Clarke. It make her happy and relieve and nervous, because it means that wanheda is now under her protection but how she gonna face Clarke again after Mt. Weather? But she is so angry at Roan that he tied her up which is not part of the deal, Lexa swear that Roan is definitely not getting his deal! And when she found out Clarke is starved and thirsty and her face is so pale and wounded, it broke Lexa's heart. She is so gonna kick Roan out of the towel if he do one more mistake after he bring Clarke to her.

She had decide to stay around instead of come as a person to bring Clarke back. She is not ready to face Clarke yet. But she want to make sure Clarke is not suffering, so she decide to follow them in the raccoon form. The next day before sun rise, she gather some small fruits and put inside her bag then bring it to Clarke without waking them up. She put a hand print on the mud around the fruit as a signature then hide away.

In the morning

Clarke woke up by the ray of first light, when she found the fruits beside her, it crack a smile out of her. A raccoon's handprint, really? She immediately look around to see if her new friend is still around. No sign of green eyes. No sign of raccoon, this make her pout a little. She then put the fruits in her mouth, it is so juicy and sweet. She keep one around her waist pocket. Then waiting for Roan to depart again.

It's a good thing that Clarke get tired easily, because for the love of God, it is hard to keep up with human pace when your legs is not more than 4 inches long. This time, they stop at the river side, at least Roan let Clarke rest and drink up. They are not moving again until the next day. Lexa decide to acting like she is also drinking at the side river, Clarke recognize it straight away. She then take out the fruit that she kept earlier this morning, attempt to attract the raccoon to get closer. She give the little fruit to it, which it receive with its eyes full with happiness. She look at the raccoon finishing the fruit. She say, "I wanted to say thank you yesterday and this morning too..thank you..oh do you understand English? Erm..Mochof.." She smile again, thinking how stupid she looks like right now talking to an animal, and suddenly she remember something, "hey, I'm gonna name you Shadow..haha…" When it finished, it turn to get another fruit from its bag, it is a big pear this time, it pass the pear to Clarke, this surprise her though, she never see an animal with a bag. Instead of taking the pear, "I'm going to put you in my lap, is that okay for you, Shadow?" The raccoon only blink as response. Clarke then gently lift Shadow up by holding it's stomach and lie it on her thigh then only take the pear and eat. She pat Shadow every now and then, "you must be lonely like me, you don't even afraid of people", Shadow is getting so comfortable, it end up curl into a ball and fall asleep in Clarke's lap after an exhausted stalking day.

When Shadow wake up, it was greet by an disgusting look from Roan. "I want to keep it" said Clarke, "No" "I promise we won't give you any troubles, please?" "No" "Oh come on, it is so boring all the way, you don't even talk to me, and there is no harm keeping a pet, please, please, please?" "You are my prisoner, you are in no position to negotiate with me, and you are not a girl anymore, grow up, wanheda!" "People from Azgeda is so heartless!" She throwing a tantrum like a child she don't even know why she is fighting so hard. You can see the fire in Roan's eyes when she mentioned about Azgeda, "fine, you get to keep it, but if it brings any troubles then it will be my next meal! And, one more thing, people in Azgeda is not heartless.." "Yes!" She screams.

When they start walking again, Clarke put Shadow on her shoulder, telling it stories while she was still in space, how much she like drawing, she used to draw a lot, "if I get a chance to draw again, you are going to be my subject" after sometimes, Shadow leave Clarke's shoulder and run into the forest again, when it get back, it's bag is full with little fruits again, it follows beside Clarke, and sometimes hugging on Clarke's leg while it is tired, so let her leg carry it. Until they finally rest again, Shadow bring out the fruits and share them with Clarke, then it chooses some of the berries and giving them to Roan. Initially, Shadow is scared to near him,worried he will attack or kick it away, but he accepted its offering. Only if Lexa is stupid, why she want to treat Roan any good? Once he took the berries, it run fast and back to Clarke side, moments later, they heard groan from Roan, "arrgghhh…the berries are sour!" This make Clarke laugh so loud, because hers are sweet, she pat Shadow's head, "good job, naughty Shadow" it is then Roan storming toward them, " I am gonna kicking its butt, give it to me!" Clarke hugs Shadow even tighter into her chest, "No! What is wrong with you? It is just an animal" "what is wrong with me? This creature is not only giving me a sour berry, it is a stupid sour berry with worms inside!" This lead Clarke to have another fit of laughing. And this make Shadow happy too. Have you ever see a Raccoon smile or laugh? I have no idea about it and don't know how to even describe it. Along with the company of Shadow, it makes the whole trip less miserable and less tension between Roan and Clarke too.

Tonight, Clarke is sitting on the ground with her legs straight in front, and she place Shadow parallel on her thigh, stroking its furs while it is swinging its tail left and right. She is drawing a raccoon on the ground using a stone, "See, this is you, Shadow, and you have green eyes like Lexa, and your furs is so soft", she coo, "no wonder people use to skin the fur for clothes and stuffs" this makes Shadow jump a little and hiss at her softly, totally annoyed. "Relax! Of course I won't let anyone hurt you, you silly" She chuckles . After a moment of silence, she ask "do you think.. Lexa.. will let me keep you for company before she kill me? Or will she kill us both? Maybe you shouldn't come with me, I will only put you in danger" she is already gasping for air, because her breathing is currently blocked by all the tears and flame and secretions that she don't want people to see.

Hearing it from Clarke, Lexa really don't know how to response. It breaks her heart to see Clarke so vulnerable. Of course Lexa will never kill her, so she turns and put one of her tiny hand on Clarke's shoulder to ask her to stay strong, and whines a little to share Clarke's burden as well, no matter Clarke understand the gesture or not. Even if Clarke don't let her go, Lexa knows that she will have to get back to the capital soon, her people need her, and her physical body needs to feed, her body is getting weaker even her spirit can feels it. So Lexa decided to leave after both of them fall asleep, then left some more fruits with the tiny handprint beside a sleeping Clarke, and this time she leaves some normal berries to Roan too, he is also her people after all, Heda takes care of her people needs as her needs. Then she leaves without hesitation, even though she really wish to stay at here with Clarke forever, she can't. Lexa as Heda, can only quit the duty of taking care of her people when she dies.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Indra sees the raccoon back to Heda's room, she immediately prepares some energy drinks, it is rare that Heda go out for so long, she is so worry about Hede's health condition. This Heda is too thin to being unconscious for so long. She trained so well that she don't left much fat tissue in her body to support her for hibernate. Indra wonders why she had gone that long this time. When she enters the room with drinks, she sees Heda sitting up weakly, she wants to help, she is stopped by Heda, because she has to be strong in front of everyone. Indra waits until she finish the drinks, "anything urgent or important that need my attention, Indra?"a weak and hoarse sound, "Nothing is urgent than your health, Heda" " Fine, you can go". Once Indra is out, Lexa try to stand up, she is pushing herself so hard, because she has to be ready, because Clarke is coming, because she needs to be strong for her people. When she thinks of Clarke, she feels wave of sadness wash over her, she had left her behind once again. This time without even saying goodbye.

The meeting with Lexa was intense. Clarke couldn't control her anger towards the Commander every time she thinks of the deaths in Mount Weather. She even spit on her which she now regret it horribly. But she also find it strangely safe with the present of Lexa. And she hate herself for that too. When she was finally escorted to her room, a room, without bar, she scans the entire room carefully, to make sure there is no danger, she is so use to doing this when she was in the forest. No sign of danger, and no weapon either. Only a window that show no way of escape, it is at least level 40 or more, she lost count of that, she was in awe of this building, and she was hungry, her legs were so heavy and fatigue until her brain couldn't function properly. Then she sees food. There is actual food on the table, she ignore the food but take the glass of water indeed. Then she walks to the bed, a queen size spring bed, on top of that is some clear shirt. So, she clean herself up as much as she can, then get change and lie on the bed without taking any food.

She relax in the bed facing the door, afraid that someone might burst in. It is then she found something familiar, there is a pot of flowers at side of the door. They are the same flowers that the raccoon, Shadow, gave to her during the journey to Polis. She still remember that every time they passed by some of them, Shadow would pick one for her and put around her ear or stuck in her messy hair. Shadow loves flower. There was this one night, it even managed to find some love shape, red color petals and held around its eyes and dance around (Lexa learned it from some books, and she swore she would never tell anyone she did this to Clarke). So Clarke walk to the door and pick one, bring it to her nose and smell it. Yes, it smells the same, she brings it back to bed, and eventually falls asleep.

The story carry on after the scene Clarke holding the knife against Lexa's throat.

It's a cloudless night, only a half moon hanging high in the sky with countless stars, a tree, a fallen trunk with a sad raccoon sitting on it. It is a night she just want to be Lexa. She doesn't want to face any of the Heda's duty just yet. Everything seems to be against her, ice nation and the other ambassadors are fighting her command, Titus, the person she most respect, doesn't happy with her decisions, Clarke, not only spat on her, but even tried to kill her. She saw it in Clarke eyes, that one millisecond of murderous glare flash across her eyes, even though she didn't hurt her at the end, but it summarizes the whole month of stresses that added on her shoulders, brought her to the emotional breaking point. So, being alone, sitting out here, waiting for a sunrise, to see the hope and peace that the earth is promising her, to let it calm her down. Lexa need this, the little girl in her need this. And she silently wish to have a cup of tea as companion, then it would be perfect. But too bad, a raccoon hands holding a cup of hot tea is too strange for other people to see.

Unfortunately, this is interrupted by Clarke. Clarke wasn't able to sleep tonight either, the guilt and the pain that she saw in Lexa's eyes earlier kept her awake. Think back to that very moment, she really wanted Lexa die, her mind was screaming "for the people that died in MW!". But the green eyes stopped her, all she saw in front of her was the pain in it, and it felt contagious, because she felt it too, "I'm sorry, Clarke." " I never mean to turn you into this." Every single word, made her heart bleed or melt, she is not sure. But, she know that she does not want the pain fill in that eyes. She does not want to admit it, but the moment she let go of the knife, she realized that she care for Lexa, she want the pain in her eyes gone. Too bad she is the one causing it. So she decided to leave for some fresh air, to get rid of the green eyes that haunted her the whole night. Yet here she is, staring face to face with the green eyes, with that pain in it. Then she see the green eyes is closed.

She walks carefully toward the raccoon, worry that she will scare it away, "Shadow, is that you?" (Lexa wonder how she gonna say yes, meow?). So instead, it swing it's tail with its eyes close. Clarke lean against the tree beside the fallen trunk, staring at the moon, both of them take a deep breath and sigh almost at the same time. "You know, that day Roan let me waited for you that whole morning, but you didn't show up". She then meets the green eyes again, Shadow raise its head and stare into Clarke's eyes, looking for the truth. This person in front of it, is the Clarke that trying to kill her this afternoon, or the Clarke that wait for her that morning? Clarke didn't wait for its reply, she bend forward, reach out and hold Shadow in her hands, "Come here", bring it to rest in her laps. Shadow is tensing for quite a minute, Clarke pet its until it relax into her and curl into a ball, it whine a little before fall asleep once again. Clarke just want to do this, giving comfort to it, maybe because the one she really want to give it to, is too far away to reach, because she had pushed her further away this afternoon. Yet, she don't know that the Lexa that she is thinking of right now, has already getting the hope and peace she wanted from her. Tonight, Lexa doesn't need the sunrise after all.

Both of them don't know that tomorrow is the day the ice queen going to challenge Heda for a single fight, live or die.

A/N: thanks for reading! This chapter is supposed to let us see the Lexa that hidden in the Heda and the commander of 12 clans, hope that I didn't ruin it..all mistakes are mine.

Next chapter is going to have more silly Lexa and eye-rolling-Indra, as we all know that Roan actually gave Lexa quite a hard kick. So Lexa is going to rest in her raccoon form for a while before Pike happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Things happened fast, story carry forward to after the death of Queen Nia, and the day after the scene of "Reshop, Heda. Good night, ambassador."

Clarke might have treated the wound of Lexa hand's, but what she didn't know was the internal bleeding of her lungs and a concussion, after the kick of Roan. She wasn't just lying on the ground to wait until Roan get closer, but she was actually hitting her head too hard and she lost sight and hearing for seconds until the last second before Roan able to stab her in the eye. At the end of the event, she stood strong and show no sign of weakness. After she got back to her room from Clarke's, she ran to washroom, and started vomiting. Then she called out her body guard to send healer and Indra in to see her.

When they arrived and found their Heda sitting on the floor weakly in the toilet, the healer immediately went up to attend to his patient. He checked her pulse and cleaned her mouth, then carried her back to bed. After he performed a full body check up, "Lexa, you have a concussion and a couple of ribs fracture, you are to rest until your body recover, I will announce your absence as to visit other clans until then" "thank you, Titus" She replied weakly with a tiny smile. Titus, the flame keeper, was chosen because of his wisdom and because he is the best healer in Polis. He was not only as a teacher and healer for his Heda, but he also treated Lexa as his own daughter. Both Indra and Titus bow respectfully to their Commander in front of others, and took care of Lexa, the poor little girl when they were alone, especially when she got injured.

"I will watch the door for you, now reshop, Heda", Indra brought her hand to caress Lexa injured lips, which made her flinch slightly before her mind fade with the night. They watched this smiley Lexa fell asleep quickly, then left after giving instruction to Indra about her food and fluid intake and make sure she stay in bed before Lexa decide to be stubborn and worsen her fractured ribs more.

* * *

Indra kom trikru, once swore to Lexa's parents to protect their daughter until the end of her fight when she was asked to escort Lexa, the nightblood to the capital for the training when Lexa was only 4 years old. It was the first time Indra saw Lexa crying so much because Lexa was the kid that know nothing other than smile, laugh and happiness. She was the youngest, tiniest, but also smartest nightblood among all. Don't know to say lucky or the opposite, Lexa was lovely, friendly, brave and smart, that caught Anya, the best and scariest warrior's off guard, most of the kids run away in lightening speed when they saw Anya, the rest stunned on the original position and pee in their pants, but Lexa run toward her, hugs her leg and refused to let go even when Anya gave the scariest look, Lexa only laugh at the facial changes of Anya and asked her to bring her to the top of the highest tree, because she wanted to be able to see her hometown, trikru, even just from the far. And Anya, best warrior as known, can bring her to the highest tree.

Anya liked this little girl since then, and brought her to rest at the top of the tree often, because she missed her parents a lot. As year after year, Indra took care of Lexa daily living and taught her languages , Anya trained her to be ready as the best warrior, but end up always get injured and always visit Titus, healer for nightblood and Heda and always get scored by Indra afterward. They watched this little girl, from lovely smiley, to a tough and strong and cool off teenager. Survived from war after war with Anya and Indra. Until she ascent to become Heda, decided to form coalition over 12 clans. They were so proud of her, as she achieved her goals that no Heda before her can succeed. Even with the sacrifice of Costia's life, she chose peace instead of revenge. Lexa became more and more cool off after the death of her parents then Costia then Anya. Indra aware of these changes, she was the one took care of her for years. Of course she also found the changes with the presence of Clarke of the sky people in Lexa. And she was glad that this blonde brought back some little Lexa that deeply hidden in the Heda's exteriors.

* * *

After breakfast with Indra, in her room, Lexa decided to visit the nightbloods who were training with their mentors in the forest, not in human form, so her body can rest and heal, and she did not want to stay in bed doing nothing for the rest of the day. She shift into raccoon form, took an apple from Indra, so later she can sit there watching the training of nightbloods and eating the apple. Too bad, and too fast, it is only few step away from her room, Clark already in front of it. Why is Clarke in front of her room early in the morning?

Clarke was planning to spend some time with Lexa. After the fight, she realized that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Lexa, their future is so unpredictable, either of them can be died easily in the next coming problem, especially after she realized her feeling toward Lexa. She don't want to waste any opportunity to be with Lexa while Lexa is around, only if, if, Lexa also want to be around her of course. So she was surprised to see Shadow with an apple in front of Lexa's room. She squat down and looked at the green eyes, who was stunned and attempted to run away "Shadow! Why are you here? You are not supposed to be here. This is Commander's bedroom, the guard will kill you if they found out." She whispered, she faster hug Shadow in and stand up, "come on, let's get you out of here. And are you stealing apple from the commander!?" Shadow immediately shake its head aggressively, it's eyes turned into horror when her bedroom door crack opened, revealed a Indra carrying out a food tray for her this morning.

When Indra saw what is happening in front of her, "May God help me" she prayed. Her eyes stare into the green's one, looking for answer from her commander to make her next move, but how she gonna communicate with it through eyes!? She kept her face stoic, but her brain is scream for help, how she gonna save her Heda from that stubborn wanheda's hand!?

Clarke break the silent first, " good morning Indra", the voice is hard and awkward, "Erm, we are just passing by, see you around" she turned and tried to walk away fast and look as normal as it can be. But unfortunately, Indra stop her, "Clarke kom skykru", Clarke squeezed her eyes hard before turned back to Indra. Indra, again looked hard into the green eyes instead of Clarke's, trying to get any information from her Heda. But it only blink its eyes several times, and how on earth she gonna understand what it is supposed to mean!? "Put down the..the raccoon..then leave.." She was intended to say beast or animal or whatever. Clarke hold Shadow even tighter, "No, no, no, I'm just leaving, it is with me, and I will bring it out here, right now" Clarke was already planning to run away, but suddenly her mind click, " oh…. Or is this..is this..yours?" Now everything's make sense, that is why Shadow not afraid of people, it even kind of understand what people are trying to say and it is why Shadow can be in this tower, right?

Indra is biting her inner lip so hard, she hated this. She don't want to look soft in front of this sky people, and now she have to lie to this girl for Lexa, and admit that she is keeping a pet!? She closed her eyes and rolled it so, so hard before she have to say yes. At the very second, Shadow decided to struggle out of Clarke's hold and run back inside the room, " shit! Shadow! Come back!" Clarke was about to break into the room, but was blocked by Indra. Then they both heard Lexa calling, "Indra, come in." The voice sounded weak but all the authority never less.

"Stay outside, do not come in" Indra ordered, Clarke wanted to protest, she wanted to get Shadow back before anything happen to it. Indra turned and back into the room, at the same time she rolled her eyes again, "right on time, save my life" she secretly give thanks. When she went inside, she saw Lexa is already back to her body and trying to sit up, she immediately rush to her side and stopped her "you have your ribs fractured, lie still on the bed" she saw Lexa trying hard not to laugh, "keeping a pet, Indra?" Indra had to stop herself before she roll her eyes again, "you brat, you are the one putting me into this", Lexa relaxed into her bed, "and I am the one save you from it" Indra huffed out a laughter.

* * *

On the other hand, Clarke decided to burst in to save her Shadow. "Lexa, I am so sorry for interrupt, I will just get Shadow out and I will be leav…." She was searching for Shadow once she entered the room, until she saw Lexa lying on the bed and bandaged. She felt the fire flare from her chest, " why didn't you tell me you were badly injured!?" totally forgot about Shadow, and worried about Lexa. Lexa looked pale and in pain even just trying to breath normally. "lower down your voice, Clarke, it gives me headache", yet Lexa sighed in relax, knowing that the raccoon topic will not be brought up for a while"Indra, leave us".

In front Clarke, Lexa feels like she can trust her and tell her everything. So she told her about her condition, and how Titus cover up her absence in Polis. And Clarke had insisted to take care of her until she recover day and night. Now Clarke is sitting at the edge of Lexa bed, chatting about some light topics, which both of them enjoy it. Clarke even unconsciously holding Lexa's hand which lies on bed, and rubbing with her thumb every few seconds. Lexa hope that this moment can last forever, until Clarke mentioned something. "why is there apple on the ground?" she looked at the apple sit beside the bed frame. then suddenly, it remind her of the initial purpose that she burst into Lexa's room. Shadow.

A/N: you guys probably had heard lots of similar background story of young Lexa, but I still feel like adding it in, so bear with me, haha. the story wasn't really follow the flow in the show. So lets see how the next chapter gonna be


End file.
